Para Dise
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is one of my best stories I ever typed. If you want to know what the story's about, then looks at the introduction. Also, there's not only Secret of Kells and Nancy Drew references in this story. There's a TON more.


Para Dise

By: Sara Rollins

Once, there was a girl who loved adventure. She wanted to travel the world, fight bad guys, and explore. Sadly, though, this girl was from the future. And the future is horrible. 4078 was the year, and seven families controlled the world. There was seven giant plantations;one plantation in each continent. In fact, it was sort of like Hetalia, except they're continents and pure evil. The seven continents, or families, controlled the population of that continent(there's people that live in Antarctica in the future). Everyone except the seven families were slaves, and the world was chaos. Now, back to the little girl, she was the only daughter in the family that controlled Europe. She lived in a mansion, had a giant room with a pool and flat screen tv, she had everything one would want. But, the little girl's dream was just to explore the world, for her parents didn't let her even go outside. Then, on her tenth birthday, all the families on continents were at her house;it was sort of like a ball, not a ten year old's birthday party. The girl wanted to throw mud balls at people, not dress up and dance. But, she couldn't find any kid her age that wanted to do such a thing. They were already fancy. So, the girl told herself that it was her birthday, and on her birthday it was her day. She could do anything she wanted, so she went to the house door. She opened the door and saw jets. Well, that explains how the families got here, but the girl wanted to know what outside looked like. So, she looked all over the walls and finally found a crack, big enough for one eye to look outside. Without hesitating, the girl looked outside and saw the underworld. People everywhere looked like Dobby the Elf, except they were mining(and without big elf ears). Even two year olds were mining! Everything was grey and sad. There were no rainbows. No happiness. Just dark, grey, and sad. The girl couldn't look outside anymore. She wanted to run to her family and tell them what she saw, but they wouldn't believe her because she was ten. So, she ran to her room and didn't know what to do until she got so bored she went to sleep. And even after the girl saw the underworld, the girl dreamed of something happy. She dreamed of a teenage girl with long green hair, blue hands and feet, pink eyes, and Kim Possible clothes. The teenager was living the little girl's dream. Exploring the world and fighting bad guys. Somehow, the teenager made the girl feel like everything was alright. The little girl didn't have to worry. She felt like the teenager was coming. And she was, for the little girl was dreaming of Para Dise.

Chapter 1

"And that, Rosemary, is how to do a tea party." Mummy's teaching me how to make and host a tea party. It's so fun to learn how to be fancy. And no, mummy and daddy did not hypnotize me. I still remember that horrible sight when I was ten. Mummy and daddy are my school, so of course I act fancy. It's weird, though. In reality, I want to be fancy. In my dreams, I want to be an adventurer. And once a week, I dream about a teenage girl. Ever since I saw the horrible sight of outside, I've dreamed about her. I've seen her life. Sometimes I see her fight, sometimes I see her dance at a festival;once I saw her mummy die. That was the worst dream ever. Even if the girl was crying rainbows, twas still sad. In reality, when I'm not thinking about fanciness, I like to think about that unique girl. Long green hair, blue hands and feet, pink eyes, cries rainbows, a trail of fire is behind her when she's angry;I just want to meet her. She's like a sister to me. I grew up with her. Although, it's been six years dreaming about her and she's still a teenager. Maybe her kingdom never grows. I don't know. Anyway, thinking about the teenage girl now...and mummy's in front of me…

"Mummy? Do you know of a very unique teenage girl?"

"That would be you, darling."

"No, unique like green hair, pink eyes, blue hands and feet?" Mummy leaned in towards me, as if she was going to whisper.

"How do you know about her, Rosemary?" Do I dare tell her the truth?

"Oh, I just imagined her when I was ten. I've been thinking about her ever since." Mummy paused for a long time and then said

"You looked outside, didn't you." I nodded as if I was defeated,

"Well, that's okay. If you want to know about the past, then you can. You're sixteen. You're almost old enough to rule the plantation."

'What if I don't want to rule the plantation?' I asked in my head. Well, mummy took me to her room and opened a giant window. I saw the underworld again, except I noticed something different. Did the grounds change after six years? Mummy pointed to where I was looking and I saw a statue. That wasn't there before. The statue was in the shape of the girl from my dreams, except she looked really scared. She was in the position of someone trying to hurt her.

"That is Para Dise. She was pure evil. Wanted to kill everybody. If it wasn't for Herobrine, everyone would be dead."

"Herobrine?"

"I said too much;that's enough information about Para, right?"

"Well, how long has that statute been there?"

"Way before you were born. The statue reminds us that we're safe and that her evil is gone forever." I guess I didn't see the statue when I was ten. But, how'd I start dreaming of her? And...she's pure evil? I saw her in my dreams for six years and I didn't see her do one bad thing. In fact, she was killing bad guys. Hmm.

"Rosemary, please leave my room." Back in reality, I did what mummy said,

"Sweetheart, I need to check on your father. I'll be back." Daddy is sick. That's why mummy and our nurses are taking care of him. Soon mummy will take the throne, and then I'll have to marry a young man from another plantation family;ugh. I hate royalty. I feel like I'm held prisoner. I need someone to rescue me!*clang clash*I turned towards the noise and I found myself in front of the kitchen. Our chef was picking up pots, plates, cups, and more. How does mummy except one to hold all these dishes? So, I help the chef.

"Your majesty, what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you put the dishes away."

"But if your mother catches us...please, let me do the dishes."

"What could mummy do to you? You make the right choices and I make mine. Mummy has nothing to do with this." The chef gave me an unsure face as she picked all those dishes up and went into the kitchen. That was a weird talk about mummy. Is she hiding something? So, I go near daddy's room and open the door just so I could hear. I heard a lot of whispers. The only thing I actually heard was daddy weakling saying

"I-It's break time...for the slaves.*cough*" Wait, mummy and daddy control the slaves?! But, they're my parents...they would never hurt a fly. I then heard someone coming towards the door, so I hid behind a large curtain. I heard high heels slam on the floor. Mummy. I heard the shoes walk left, so I slowly followed her to this big room. I know this room. I'm not aloud in there. I tried going in when I was only three, and my parents actually grounded me. I opened the door and heard mummy speak into a microphone.

"Ten minute break! The chef will come and give you all food in the cafeteria." I heard mummy come out of the room, so I ran down the hall and went to the hole of the underworld. I haven't looked through this since I was ten. After six years, I looked through the hole and saw...no slaves. Everyone's gone for ten minutes...does this mean I can explore the world? I then ran to daddy's weapon room(daddy was in many wars)and grabbed a pickaxe. Daddy told me that this pickaxe is very rare. It's diamond. So, I took the pick to the hole and started mining. Surprisingly, I didn't make a lot of noise. When I was done, I slowly took one step out into the world. The world still looked like the underworld, but twas less sad because the slaves weren't here. Anyway, I slowly walked around this new world. I examined the little sad tents, the rocks the slaves mine, everything, until I was in front of the statue. She looks exactly from the girl in my dreams, except not colorful.

"I wish I could visit you. You seem kind. You seem like my only true friend." I then touched her hand;her terrified hand, trying to protect her. I wonder who was attacking her and with what. All of a sudden, the statue started to glow. I walked back, startled, and tripped over something, so I was sitting in mud. Mummy isn't going to like that. But, I looked back at the statue and the statue was moving and color was all over her. The girl looked around as a rainbow tear ran down her face. Then, she saw me.

"Sup." I didn't say anything. The magic that just happened before my eyes is procating through my head still.

"Are you the new guardian?"

"N-New...guardian?"

"Yeah. Rosemary Europe. Is that you?" I nodded, sort of frighten. The girl helped me up and she said

"I'm Para. Para Dise. I'm the knight and princess of my kingdom. I've protected my kingdom since I was young. And now that I looked around, I can see I failed at protecting my kingdom...Herobrine took over the world already…" I could see the sorrow in Para's pink eyes. So, I said

"C-Can't we still catch, um, Herobrine?"

"...With the other guardians help, maybe, but I haven't spoken with them for years."

"Um, who are the other guardians?"

"My younger sister Aisling and Noah. All three of us together could stop anyone, including Herobrine. But, I'm in this new world, so I don't know where everyone is." This is a new world for me too...so I don't know what to say. Until I thought, how am I a guardian? So, I asked that question and I got

"You've been spying on my past for six years. Of course I know you and guardians have dreams of each others. They dream about a guardian and relate to their life. I bet you can relate before I died, or, was trapped."

"No. I didn't see you get trapped at all."

"Oh. You didn't get to that part. You need to dream about it so we'll know how to save the world." Para and I heard a noise and the slaves were coming back, so I grabbed Para's hand and ran back inside.

"Uh, Para, I'm going to get in trouble if mummy or daddy catches you. You need to sneak while walking with me."

"Okay, Rosemary. Who are your parents, anyway?" I didn't answer. I was focused on going to my room. Para snuck behind columns, which is good. As soon as the two of us entered my room, I locked the door. My room is as big as a ball room so Para said

"*whistles*This place is amazing, Rose." Rose? Nobody's ever called me that before. It's always been Rosemary. My first nickname;how exciting! Anyway, I showed Para to my bed where I lied down.

"Alright, you need to dream about how I got trapped in that dang statue. I can help you get there. Now, close your eyes."

"If anybody knocks, don't answer the door, okay?" Para nodded as if she understood as I close my eyes.

"I used to rule the world. Now every night I go stow away. Hide from creatures I used slay. They once were terrified, every time I looked in all their eyes. All the kingdoms cheered my way. For a hero I was, that's what they said. First we had it all, then our world began to fall, all because of Herobrine. They all cried for help, but I stood there numb…" Para was singing as I drifted off and eventually was asleep. I then saw Para. A crown was being placed on her head. Looks like she was becoming the ruler of her kingdom. Where's her king, though? Mummy says you have to marry someone to rule the land. All of a sudden, Para's ears perked up, as if she was a cat. She marched outside as we both was something horrible. A giant army of goblins, trolls, demons, every evil creature was there. How'd they get here?! The army started charging towards the kingdom as Para ran to town square and yelled

"Everyone! Remain calm, but go in your houses, lock the doors, protect the children!" An old man, looked like her supervisor, came up to Para and said

"Your majesty, what are you going to do?!"

"I'm going to protect my kingdom." Para then reached into her pocket and got out a little speck, but the speck turned into a sword just from a click of a button. Para ran towards the army of millions of creatures and started chopping off their heads and wounding them, but there was too many. The creatures got into the kingdom and was able to break into houses. Para tried her best, but she couldn't take them all down. Para even lost her crown and all the knights died. Eventually, Para was cornered. A guy with a dark crown, black hair, a long black cape, and dark fists was then in front of Para.

"Blake! I know you're in there! Please! Stop this!" Rainbows couldn't stop coming from Para's eyes.

"Blake is no more, Para Dise. And same with you!" The dark, evil man then sprayed this thick, grey liquid at Para. I found out the liquid was cement. And when the cement hardened up, Para looked like the statue that was outside my house. As if someone was going to hit her. And someone did. I woke up and looked at Para. She gave an :/ face.

"I'm so sorry, Para. I feel awful for your kingdom. That dark man. That was Herobrine?"

"Well...yeah, it was."

"Then who's Blake?" Para was about to speak as someone was knocking on the door,

"Quick, hide!" I went to answer the door as Para hid. Twas daddy who knocked.

"Good morrow, daddy. What can I do for you?" I said as I guided daddy to my bed. Daddy is on crutches...I don't know how someone sick as him could make it to my room.

"Sweetheart, you know I'm passing away. Someone's going to have to take care of the plantation."

"Mummy's going to take care of the plantation."

"Not exactly*coughs really hard*. Your mother will take care of the plantation as you look for a husband. You will travel to each of the other six plantations and marry the guy who you think is the best. Once you have a husband, you and him will take care of the plantation."

"Daddy...what if I don't even want to take care of the plantation?"

"I thought the same, but my father said that that's life. I found that true, so I took over Europe without any questions*coughs hard again*." Daddy kissed me on the forehead as he slowly got up and went away. Para came out and said

"You work for him?!"

"For who?"

"Herobrine! Your family runs a plantation! That means you work for Herobrine!"

"That monster?! Our Herobrine is a different person."

"I didn't know you were evil. Working for Herobrine."

"Just to let you know, I have no clue what Herobrine looks like, and when I saw a million slaves outside when I was ten, I thought I saw the underworld!" Para's ears perked up again as she turned her head and said

"You thought you saw the underworld when you saw slaves?...Hang on, I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?"

"Nowhere Man."

"Who's Nowhere Man?"

"Your mom and dad didn't tell you stories of Nowhere Man?" Para asked in shock. I shook my head,

"Well, your parents are the enemy, so of course they don't want you to learn the good side. But, come on, grab my hand." I held Para's hand as she said

"He's a real Nowhere Man. Sitting in his nowhere land. Making all his nowhere plans for nobody." We suddenly teleported to a place that's just...blank. White everywhere. No furniture. No walls or ceilings.

"...Where are we?"

"Nowhere, of course." A voice said. Suddenly, a man appeared. The man had short black hair, funky clothes, and a big hat that could be seen for miles.

"Noah! How are you?" Para said.

"I had a dream about finding love. Weirdest dream I ever had. That could never happen to me. But, what about you? It's the future. How are you going to find the other guardians?"

"Noah, you're a guardian, so you're helping us." Noah then noticed me and said

"You must be Rosemary. M'lady." The strange man bowed down to me as I said

"Bowing down to me isn't necessary."

"Yes it is, you're soon to be the queen of Europe."

"But I don't want to be the queen of Europe."

"Then what about your father and why are you still wearing a dress?" I looked down at my clothes and I realized I was so focused on Para, I forgot I was even wearing a dress.

"Forget about the dress, how do you know all this?!"

"So little time, so much to know about everything and everyone."

"Noah! Back on subject!" Para cried. Noah and I both looked at Para as she said

"Where's Aisling?"

"She wants you to find out on your own. Besides, the answer is right in front of you. You don't need my help."

"But, what's the answer? Noah, I'm blind. I need you to be my eyes and tell me the answer." Para was grabbing Noah by the shirt. Usually, when someone does that, they give the person an evil look, but Para was giving him a sweet, defenseless look. As if Para found out Noah was the bad guy or something.

"...Rosemary needs to find her 'king'." I gave a confused look as Para let go of Noah,

"I can not tell you the future. That would mess everything up. I can give Rosemary a tip though." Noah turned to me and said

"Don't fall for a doctor." In confusion, I gave a little nod. Para then walked over towards me and grabbed my hand.

"Thanks for the help."

"Wait! I mean, here." Noah gave a slip of paper to Para. Para then looked back at Noah with sparkles in her pink eyes. She nodded and said

"If we succeed…" Noah gave a giant grin as Para chanted and we teleported back to my room.

"What does the paper say?"

"Nothing." Para said while blushing a bit.

"Okay, then what do we have to do?"

"You need to find your husband. Travel to the other plantations and find someone."

"What?! But I don't want to get marry or run the plantation!"

"You don't have to get married. All we have to do is travel to each plantation."

"Then we'll find your younger sister. Aisling."

"...Correct."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"All I know is her crush died and then her cat died. After we buried her cat, I haven't seen her. I hope she's not...actually gone." I didn't know what to say. There's a good chance that her sister is in the afterlife. Well, nothing happened after that. Para and I hanged out for a bit as I tried to make her feel better. Losing a sibling must feel awful. I don't know how to feel about that because I don't have a sibling. But, it's okay. I've learned to be alone and I'm used to it…

Chapter 2

"Rosemary...Rosemary...ROSEMARY!" I got up from bed and saw mummy. I've never heard her yell like that before. This must be important.

"Sweetheart, are you awake enough to understand me?" I nodded as I started straightening my hair,

"...Your father...is dead...he died last night…" I could see how sad mummy was. So, I hugged her. I'm actually not sad from daddy's death. I'm focused on how I HAVE to run the plantation now. I'm nervous and don't know what to do. I now feel water on my back. Mummy is crying. I've never seen her crying before. She's always been so serious. After mummy stopped crying and went out of my room, I said

"Para? You here?"

"Yeah." I looked up, where the voice was, and saw Para standing on the ceiling. Para then walked towards the wall, walked on the wall, and walked on the ground to next to me.

"How do you do that?"

"Family DNA. Now, do you want to cry? I know what it's like to lose your father...or mother...or sibling...man, I just realized I lost my whole family!"

"Well, that's why I'm not sad. I didn't lose my whole family, I still have mummy. Besides, this means I HAVE to get married."

"Not unless we stop Herobrine. Then all the plantations would be gone and you'll be free to make your own choices."

"...Really?" Para nodded with a giant grin on her face. We must stop Herobrine! So, I got dressed without a dress. I wore jeans with a black jacket and a shirt that says "Allons-y". The word means 'let's go'. So, Para and I walked out of my room. I saw mummy next to daddy's room. She wasn't crying, but she looked like she was about to. Then, mummy noticed me and said

"Ugh! Rosemary, what are you wearing?!"

"An outfit to find a good husband."

"You can't wear **that**! The plantations will think you're a burglar or something! Go put on a fancy dress this instant!" Rage was filled inside mummy. She's just stressed that daddy died and I understand. I had to go back and put on a fancy dress. Ugh, I hate today's fashion line. But, I wear a dress that a princess Barbie would wear. I went towards mummy when I was done and she said

"That's better. And your long brown hair fits perfectly with the dress. Makes your blue eyes sparkle. Only one thing is missing." Mummy went inside daddy's room and came back with a small rainbow tiara. Even if I hate being fancy, I loved the tiara. Mummy put it on my head as she said

"Your father got this tiara for you, so you'll look like the prettiest girl in Europe."

"Thanks mummy," I look up at the ceiling,

"Thanks daddy. :)" So, I go to our huge blimp and start flying east. I'm heading towards North America. I know their family the best, plus, Para says she has a good feeling about North America. I'm taking Para along with me because I ain't doing this alone. I need another princess' help. After a three hour fly, Para and I made it to North America. I went to their door, pressed the doorbell, and

"Oh, hello! Which plantation are you from?" an old woman asked. She looked like she was in her fifties or sixties.

"I'm Rosemary Europe, and you must be *bows*"

"Oh! That's correct, you're in America, but why are you here? Did you run out of a product?"

"If you're referring to my father, then yes. The owner of Europe has died today, and I'm his only child, so…"

"You're here for a husband?" I nodded with a :/ face. I really don't want to do this;even faking marriage is bad,

"Well that's marvelous! I have four sons waiting for a bride." Four sons!? I wish I had three other siblings.

"Come in, come in. I should be I bowing to you." The woman bowed as I followed her to a little table with a giant window next to the table. You could see millions of slaves just from looking out the giant window. This palace is sadder than my palace. Anyway, the lady sat me down in a chair as she said

"Wait here, I'll go get my sons." So, I waited. Twas a long time, but at least Para was hiding by a column near by.

"This place is way evil then your place! I think we should go!"

"But if we leave, will know, call mummy, and I'll get in trouble."

"Look, if Aisling is here, then I'm going to burst into tears and know that I'm a terrible sister!" Suddenly, four young men were in front of me.

"Rosemary, this is Alexander, Geoffrey, Charles, and Louis." Each of the four men were very different from each other. Alexander was small and looked like he wanted to kill someone, Geoffrey was tall and buff...in fact, he wasn't even wearing a shirt;he was that buff, Charles was tall, skinny, and wore nerdy glasses, and Louis...looked like the normalest guy out of them all. Louis didn't even look like a prince. He was like a perfect teenager.

"Alright, Rosemary, you'll get to hang out with each of my sons and then find out who's right for you." At least I get to decided who I want to marry. So, I spent an hour with each of them. First was Alexander. My neck hurts from looking down for an hour, and all we did together was talk. Alexander was talking about how he wanted to rule the world, but he needed help, and that's where I come in. Next was Geoffrey. I know you know what Geoffrey, the buff guy, did. That's right. Flex his muscles and brag about them. Pretty annoying, actually. Then was Charles. He was sweet, but not the right guy. He took me to their garden(biggest garden I've ever seen)and he showed me all the beautiful flowers. He kept saying I was as beautiful as the flowers, but I feel like he could just be a friend. I'm sorry to friend-zone him, but I must. Now, spending time with Louis was amazing. Here, I'll tell you what happened.

"Here, brother. Rosemary's going to hang with you now, even if you only have 3% of a chance to win Rosemary's heart." Charles sort of stormed away as Louis says

"Mind my brother, he gets a little angry. So, what do you think of the plantation?" Louis said while we started walking. Should I tell him the truth or be fancy? I looked at Para(who was following me)and she gave me an okay face. So, I said

"Actually, I don't like the plantation."

"Really? Is this place different from Europe?"

"Yeah. I feel like you torture your slaves more." Louis stopped and whispered

"You hate how there's slaves everywhere?"

"...Yes." I whispered back.

"...Follow me." Louis grabbed my hand and took me to a, um, broom closet,

"Sorry this place isn't formal, but it isn't safe out there. I'm the only one in my family who thinks slavery is wrong, but I finally found someone who agrees!"

"Really?! I'm the only one, too! That means I can truly trust you for anything, right?" Louis nod with a grin on his face. I turned towards Para and said

"You can come out, Para." Louis looked confused and surprised as Para came out.

"Wow! You're really Para Dise?"

"That's right. The one and only. I'm glad people actually know me."

"Well, everyone except the slaves hate you, but you're safe with us. How'd you get here, anyway? You've been trapped for over twenty years in cement."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"My brothers told me. Para Dise and Herobrine aren't a secret in my family, unlike most plantations."

"Since you know my past, Louis, do you know where Aisling is?"

"You mean the statue of Aisling outside? We have a statue of her out with the slaves, in the forest."

"Really?! Let's go!"

"Wait! Isn't it hard getting out there?" I asked.

"Like I said, secrets don't exist here." Louis said as the three of us headed outside. I wish I grew up in America. Siblings, no secrets, what's next, freedom for everyone?! As we marched passed the sad salves, and through the forest, we found a small statue of a little girl crying over a grave. The grave said "Pangur-Ban".

"Aisling! My sister! What happened to you!?" Para said to the statue. She knows the statue can't reply back, but she talked to her anyway.

"...Who's Pangur-Ban?" I asked.

"Pangur-Ban's Aisling's cat. Remember, I said her crush died and then her cat died and was never seen again? Well, now I know what happened. Herobrine."

"How do we save her?" Louis asked.

"Rosemary, how did you save me?"

"I just touched your hand and thought we could be great friends if you were alive."

"So do the same with Aisling. I guess that's how we defeat Herobrine. Kindness, caring, and love. And Rosemary, you have all of those things!" Para gave me a warm smile as I touched Aisling's hand and thought about saving her...meeting her...how we could've played together...climbed trees...Aisling started glowing and became herself, although she was very white. She hair, skin, everything except her clothes were white. As if she was an angel...or a fairy. Para ran up to Aisling with rainbows running down her face.

"AISLING, YOU'RE ALIVE!" As Para was wiping the rainbows away, Para said

"Aisling, what happened before you became a statue?! Father was very worried."

"Para, I chose that! After I lost Brendan and Pangur-Ban, I couldn't live on...but I knew you and father needed me. So, I cast a spell on me next to Pangur-Ban's grave, so I'll always be with her."

"So, Herobrine didn't turn you to stone and I knew I shouldn't of taken you to see that wizard!"

"No, Para. I believe Herobrine would never hurt me. I still believe in him."

"How do you believe in a villain?" I interrupted. Aisling just noticed Louis and I as Para said

"Aisling, this is the future, 4078, and the world is just seven plantations. Father died of being old, I took charge, and was destroyed by Herobrine."

"No! He would never do that! Herobrine wouldn't!"

"Anyway, I found these kind people, Louis and Rosemary, who are going to save the world and turn Herobrine back to normal." Aisling smiled as she looked at me and said

"You must be the new guardian. Rosemary Europe. You look very pretty."

"Thank you. You do too." I said with a gentle smile.

"Wait, new guardian?!" Louis said. I nodded,

"Wow, you're so lucky! I had to live with three guys who like slavery!"

"How do we stop Herobrine?" I asked, getting back on subject.

"I don't know...should we ask Noah?"

"We already went to him. All he said was for me to find my 'king'." There was a long pause. It was such a long pause, I had to say

"Para, you alright?"

"Para? Sister?" Para's pink eyes blinked as she said

"Noah is a genius." Para started marching back to North America's mansion as Aisling, Louis, and I followed her and kept asking questions, even if Para wasn't answering. She knew what to do and was focused on that, so after a bit, the three of us just kept our mouths shut and followed Para. But, right when we entered the building, a whole bunch of guards were surrounding us. and Louis' siblings all looked angry at us.

"This is how you spend your time together?! Stopping Herobrine? Well, *scoff*I'm loyal to Herobrine, and both of you should too. Louis, Rosemary, I'm ashamed of both of you, and I'm telling your mother and Herobrine, ." said.

"Herobrine is going to save the world!" Aisling cried while showing her pointy teeth.

"Aisling...please...calm down." Para said slowly. Para then motioned us to stay back as we saw Aisling turn into a wolf before our very eyes. She howled and nine dark wolves suddenly came into the mansion. Guards started attacking as the Americans ran away. Aisling turned back to her normal form as she said

"Come on, let's get out of here!" We all ran out of the palace as I felt something strong grab hold of my hand. Geoffrey had Louis and I trapped in his strong grip.

"Rosemary, run when you have the chance." Louis whispered as he bit Geoffrey's arm. Even for a guy with a lot of muscles, he let go of both of us. I ran away, towards Para and Aisling. I was so startled that I didn't dare look back. My dress is even torned badly. I ran to my blimp and waited for Louis to come, but he was no where in sight.

"Rosemary, we gotta go!" Para cried. So, I shut the blimp door, ran to the controls, and flew Aisling, Para, and I away. I feel so bad for Louis. When we were safe in the air, I looked down at America's mansion.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save Louis. I know what it's like to let someone behind. My mother sacrificed herself for me...from Herobrine. I never knew he could kill her...but he did...and I'll never forgive him for it." I didn't question anything Para said;I just felt awful for Louis. I hope he's okay...and I promise to save him.

Chapter 3

"So...where are we going?" I asked while I was handling the wheel.

"Do you know where Herobrine lives?"

"What?! We're going to destroy him already?!"

"Don't worry. It's going to be easy. And, if my plan fails, Aisling and I will be by your side."

"...But, I don't know where Herobrine lives."

"What about that dark mansion on that tall mountain?" Aisling asked. I looked where she was pointing and saw a black mansion on a very tall mountain. Though, the house wasn't so cheesy, because there's no lightning above the mountain. So, I parked the blimp near the mansion as I turn towards Para and say

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"You're going to live with Herobrine."

"What;live with a madman, are you serious?!"

"Herobrine won't hurt you if you tell him you're from Europe and you're not a slave. Tell him...there's a chaos in the world. Para Dise is alive. Get him ready for war and then stop him and say you need a place to live in. You'll probably just need to live with him for a week...try to get him focused on you...and…"

"Para, you're making zero sense."

"Just trust her. Sister's plans always work. Well, almost always. Just imagine Herobrine as Louis...or you could know that Herobrine is my hero. I trust him. And I know he won't hurt you. But if he does...then I'll lose faith in everything…" Aisling said. Herobrine used to be good in the past...and if Aisling trusts him...then I should too. So, I tell Aisling and Para how to live in the blimp and told them there's emergency phones that I'll call if I'm in trouble. So, I take a deep breath and walk up to the huge, evil mansion. I knock on the huge door as Herobrine opened the door. I was so shocked seeing Herobrine stand before me, I almost tripped backwards. He didn't show his face...all I could see was his dark eyes...Herobrine looked like Sauron...but taller and darker.

"Um...my plantation is destroyed. My father and mother are dead...can you help me, uh, o mighty one?" I said while bowing.

"Which plantation are you from?" His voice was as deep as Darth Vader, but he doesn't breath loudly.

"Europe. I'm Rosemary Europe."

"...Come in." I went in the huge palace. The palace was even eviler and darker on the inside. Gave me a little chill up my spine. Herobrine showed me to the fireplace as I noticed skeleton heads was around the fireplace. There was one head that looked like it was just cut off and put as a decoration. Those poor people.

"What destroyed your plantation?" Herobrine suddenly asked. He was sitting on a chair bright and dark red. Please don't let that be blood.

"Oh, a girl. She said her name was Para Dise." A little shock went through Herobrine's body as he heard that name.

"I must get to Europe...and destroy Para again." That last part I didn't hear, but I had to stick to Para's plan.

"Wait! What about me? I have no home. No family. No friends." Herobrine stopped in his track as he said

"I...I guess you could stay here."

"Thank you."

"Now, I'm off-"

"Aren't you going to show me around?"

"...*groan*Fine." Although, I really didn't want to look around...just seeing heads made me uncomfortable. But, I need to get Herobrine to forget about Para.

Well, I got Herobrine to stay the night. I'm pretty sure he forgot about my plantation problem. Now, all I need to do is live in his evil palace for a week. Dinner was...okay. The food was amazing but the scenery of the palace...sort of made me lose my appetite. That night, when I was in bed(there's heads everywhere…*shudder*), I heard a voice.

"City's breakin' down on a camel's back. They just have to go 'cos they don't know whack. So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see. You won't get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free. You've got a new horizon it's an ephemeral style. A melancholy town where we never smile. And all I wanna hear is the message beep. My dreams, they gotta catch me, 'cos I don't get to sleep, no." I didn't recognize the voice...and I didn't feel a presence near me...but I soon fell asleep and dreamed. I dreamed of a young man who had purple shaggy hair, grey eyes, some freckles, and wore a t-shirt and jeans. He was walking on a grassy field...looked like he was exploring. He found a windmill with a little old woman that lived inside. He talked to her for a bit and then said good-bye. He seemed like an innocent guy, but he then found a cave. He went in the cave and was calling something out(I can't hear anything in this dream). He walked around the cave until he saw a floating, dark crown. He walked towards the crown, put it on, and his eyes were filled with evil. The crown gave him dark magic and made him evil. He even killed the old woman he met. The young man was laughing hysterically(as if he was insane)as he walked towards a giant kingdom. He destroyed the kingdom and all the knights. He went inside the main castle as he saw a king, queen, and two little girls. One girl looked like a tween who had green hair, pink eyes;holy cow, that's Para! The other girl looked the age of five and the king was holding her. That must be Aisling. Anyway, the king started running as Para and the queen followed. Eventually, Para tripped and the young man was about to kill her, if it wasn't for her mother saving her. Right at last second, Para's mother protected her daughter...and died.

Para was able to get up and run. But, when the young man saw the dead queen, he just ran away. After that, twas just days of the crown taking over the young man, making him kill all the innocent people of the world. Just before I woke up, I saw the young man returning to the kingdom. But, before he entered, he saw a grave that said

R.I.P.

Abigail Dise

The young man fell on the grave and started laughing hysterically. But, you could hear pain in the laughter...and he was crying. Twas hard to tell if he liked her dead or not. Then, I woke up. I wouldn't be surprised if that was a flashback of Herobrine. He was so innocent...if only he didn't find that crown;none of this would've happened.

Anyway, it's been about a week and Herobrine has a soft side. If he wasn't so evil, I would invite him to come with us and save the world. I also learned he has no family or friends and it gets lonely for him. I think the young man I saw in my dreams is still trapped in the power of the crown;waiting for someone to rescue him. That's why Aisling believes in him still. He's someone the Dise family trust a lot, but when he killed Para's mother before her own eyes, that's when she lost faith in him. Also, Herobrine gave me a new dress. It's the kind of dress a cartoon evil queen would wear so, I'm not saying it's to die for, but at least I'm not wearing my old dress;the dress that got ruined. Herobrine was even nice enough to let me keep my rainbow tiara father got me. I'm surprised it hasn't fallen off yet. Anyway, after lunch, I saw Para hiding behind a column.

"Psst! Rosemary! Remember me?"

"Para! How'd you get in?" I whispered.

"Long story, but now, my plan is working. Are there any minions living here?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Huh, weird. Anyway, Herobrine is reading a book about killing in the library. Aisling's in the library too. Don't freak out, she's supposed to be there. What's going to happen, is she's going to surprise Herobrine, like, now. Herobrine should be chasing Aisling. When Aisling and Herobrine come towards here, I want you to knock his crown off." Para and I heard a giant crash as I got ready. Aisling was running as fast as she could with her long, white hair following her. I was surprised she wasn't a wolf;she could've run faster if she was. Anyway, Herobrine came with power filled in his hands. Evil was in his eyes, also, he was laughing hysterically. As Herobrine got closer, I reached for the crown, but Herobrine noticed my arm. Herobrine stopped and let Aisling get away.

"Who are you?" He said in his dark, deep, and creepy voice.

"I am Rosemary Europe, a new guardian!" I reached for his crown again and was able to knock it off his head. Herobrine then just...passed out.

"Aisling! Come back, the plan worked!" Para cried while running down the hall. But, I stayed next to Herobrine. He changed. His hair turned shaggy and purple, his clothes turned to torn jeans and a tye-dyed t-shirt...he's turning back to the young man I saw in my dream! Soon, his grey eyes started opening. His eyes sparkled when he looked up at me.

"Blake?!" Para cried from down the hall. The young man, or Blake, got up and said

"Para?...Aisling!?" Rainbows were running down everyone's faces as Aisling and Para ran to Blake and gave him a big hug. Eventually, everyone stopped crying and hugging as Para said

"I thought we lost you! After killing mom, I thought you were really gone!"

"I still had faith in you, brother."

"Wait, brother?" Blake is...Para and Aisling's brother? That must mean he killed his own mother...no wonder he was crying and had pain in his laughter.

"Oh, so you must be Rosemary." Blake said while getting up. He shook my hand as I said

"I saw you in my dreams. I'm so sorry that crown got on your head. I just don't know why you were going in a cave like that."

"I know you saw me in your dreams. I was the one singing to get you to see. On the night of the full moon, I'm able to control Herobrine for an hour. So, I made him make you see my past. And I was in that cave because…*sigh*I was looking for a girl to live my life with."

"Why in a stickin' cave, Blake?! No girl would ever want to live there!" Para said.

"I know, but I heard the fairest in the land lived there...so I went to check it out. I was really desperate back then, but now it's the future...and I just want to clean up everything I've done."

"You mean what Herobrine has done." I said while Blake smiled.

"First, let's get you out of that awful dress. I know a place where you can get good clothes." Blake showed me to a trunk that said P.D. in fancy letters.

"Hey, that's my trunk! Wait...oh my gosh. After all this time...Herobrine made our castle his."

"I know and I'm so sorry. After I turned you to stone, I took over the castle and turned the world to my own."

"You mean Herobrine did that." Aisling and I said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Aisling cried with a little giggle. I looked through Para's clothes and found some pretty neat clothes. Jeans with a white tank top. Mummy would never let me wear these anywhere, so that's why I'm going to wear them. Once I was done changing, we all went to the blimp as Para said

"So, what should we clean up first?"

"Louis. He's trapped in America. We left him behind and I feel awful. We need to rescue him!"

"Fine by me, you're the one driving the blimp." And off the four of us flew to America, the most evilest place ever.

Chapter 4

Once we got to America, we parked our blimp as Para was telling the plan of what to do.

"Okay, Blake, Aisling, and I will sneak in and get Louis. Rosemary, you just stand guard."

"Aw, but I wanted to do something cool."

"But you don't have our superpowers."

"DELETE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" Someone was saying 'delete' while the blimp door broke open. A tall, metal man appeared with two circle holes(for eyes), and a rectangle mouth(I guess). We didn't know what to do. Para tried shooting fire at it, but it didn't work. The machine eventually got us and took us inside the mansion, down stairs, to, what looked like, a dungeon. and her sons were there with more metal men surrounding them.

"You can't escape, Dise and Europe. We have you surrounded."

"Where is Louis!?" I cried.

"Behind you." Charles said with an evil grin. I turned around and saw the metal man who attacked my blimp. No! That can't be him! IT CAN'T BE!

"Charles learned how to make dull humans into amazing robots who work for us. Louis was the first to become a cyberman." I knew we should've left him here! Now I feel worse! I just want to tear the American family apart!

"Also, I called your 'mummy' and she's very disappointed in you, Rosemary. She's working with me and together, we're turning all the slaves and anybody who's against us into cybermen. I know you three would save Blake Dise, which you did, and that's good. 'Mummy' and I can rule the world! Herobrine is dead and someone needs to take his throne! Now, it's all your turns to turn into cybermen." The metal men started getting closer to us as Aisling cried

"Uh, guys? I don't want to turn into a metal robot!"

"Aisling, you won't, I promise...Blake, you have any idea what to do?"

"Para, I've been in the future for ten minutes and you're asking me for a plan?!"

"You're the oldest! Your powers should be more powerful than mine!"

"Guys! They're coming closer!" I cried while interrupting them. The cybermen were just an inch away from touching us when Blake grabbed Para and Aisling's hand and teleported away. They left me with a whole bunch of cybermen around me.

"Geoffrey, Alexander, Charles, find the Dises! They escaped!" cried while her sons started searching around the castle. I thought this was going to be the end for me...because everything went black. I was trapped in the dark...no one around. Until, I heard

"Rose? Rose, wake up! Come on, we don't have much time!" I slowly started seeing white. I didn't recognize the voice, but the voice is giving me light, so I should listen in. Eventually, there was white everywhere and a man was sitting next to me. As I got up, I didn't recognize the man, but the room was obviously Nowhere Man's place. The man wore a tie with spiky brown hair and he looked...hyper. I wonder if he's a friend to Noah. Also, how did I get here?

"Uh, who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"Are you a friend of Noah's? Did he send me here?"

"Well, Noah sent me here so that must mean something is going on."

"There is. America is taking over the world."

"No, that's not it. Noah said this task you need help from me, but it's not saving the world. The task should be easy and small." I then saw something in the distance behind The Doctor. I start running towards it as The Doctor is following me. Once we get to the figure, we both notice that it's a cyberman, but powered down.

"This is a task I can do. You know this guy?" I didn't know what to say as The Doctor got out this...giant pen, is it? That flashes and buzzes? Anyway, he used it on the cyberman as I heard Louis' voice.

"JUSTICE WILL WIN! YOU'LL SEE!"

"Tell that to L." said. I then heard a lot of screaming coming from Louis. That must be when he turned into a cyberman.

"Louis…"

"Oh, so his name's Louis. So, all you have to do is get a surgeon and you can save your friend. Also, give him lots of love. Love is the main ingredient. Stay strong, Rose. Win the war for me." And The Doctor vanishes. Noah can be so weird sometimes. Who's he going to bring next? I guess a surgeon is supposed to come…*sigh*Oh, Louis. What have we gotten ourselves into. Blake, Para, and Aisling are being chased, the world is being even more destroyed, you turned into a robot, and I'm stuck in Nowhere Man's place. Sometimes, the future is crazy. I guess Noah saved me while I was in America. He teleported me and Louis to his place so we'll be safe. Because we're just two humans...who can't really do anything. I then looked at Louis' metal face. Even if he can't move his face, somehow, he looks sad. Like he needs a hug. His own family turned him into a robot...that's probably why. And after hearing him scream like that...I started getting closer to Louis until I gave him a hug. A tear ran down my face as I said

"I'm so sorry, Louis. You didn't deserve to die this way." But then, I felt something hard touch my back. I let go of the cyberman as I realized he was giving me a hug. Louis is still in there.

"Oh good, you solved the puzzle. That means I don't have to use my dancing drill." I turned towards the voice and saw a young man with blondish, brownish, a faint beard, and he looked like an actual doctor.

"Who are you?"

" . Noah sent me." The cyberman let go of me as he said

"Rosemary...who...is...Noah?" Twas as if Louis was still in there, but the robot was taking him over at the same time. Sort of like Herobrine taking over Blake in my dream.

"Noah is Nowhere Man. I'm sure you know him." Louis nodded slowly.

"Now, it's almost impossible to get Louis back in his own body, so he might be a cyberman forever. But, as long as he has love, he'll be Louis, and not some robot that says 'delete'.*ringing*Oh, excuse me." grabbed a banana, put it to his ear, and said

"Miranda, stop calling me!" Noah knows the weirdest people. After was done talking to Miranda and ordering pizza, he vanished. I then turned towards Louis and said

"I'm sorry you're going to have to be a cryberman for the rest of your life."

"It's...okay. I lived...with...Americans...this is...nothing."

"Also, I saw when you were turned into a cyberman...who is L?"

"I...honestly...don't know. Someone good...from the past...I guess."

"Huh...well, we need to help Blake, Para, and Aisling. Your brothers are after them! Uh...how do we get out of here?!" I started wandering around, looking for clues on how to get back.

"I can help you with that." I turned around and saw Noah!

"Noah! Do you know those two men?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. It's a secret. But, with your brave heart and special gift, I'm sure you'll find out who they are."

"Wait, special gift?"

"Look, I'm only here to get you and Louis get out of here." Noah grabbed Louis and my hand as he chanted something I couldn't hear. But, instead of Louis and I disappearing, Aisling, Blake, and Para appeared.

"You guys ran off without me!" I said.

"It's Blake's fault. He really doesn't know what we're doing!" Blake was going to say something, but he noticed Aisling. Aisling was right in front of Louis.

"We're too late to save him?" Aisling asked sadly.

"...Sort of. Louis is alive...but his body isn't."

"Hello...Aisling…" Louis suddenly said.

"So, Louis is going to be a cyberman for the rest of his life?...I'm so sorry Louis."

"That's...okay...save us...go without me...save us…" I gave Louis a hug as I whispered

"We won't leave you behind...not again."

"But...you must."

"No! You're the only person who understands what I've gone through! I'm not leaving you!"

"Then...I'll just...power down." Louis stopped talking or moving. I started crying...a lot. I didn't let go of Louis for a long time, until Noah said

"Louis will be safe here. I'll power him up when the world is saved." I then finally let go, wiped my tears, and said

"...Okay." Para then broke the awkwardness by saying

"So, Nowhere Man, how do we save the world?"

"All I'm going to tell you is America and Europe are going to Herobrine's castle to get his crown. When one of them puts the crown on, nobody will be able to knock the crown off because they're pure evil. So, you need to go to the creator of the crown and ask her."

"...Noah, where would I be without?! You're such a genius;I could kiss you!" Noah gave a smirk as Para said

"I mean...you're smart!" Para's face was orange and I was concerned until Blake whispered

"When Para's face is orange, it means she's blushing." I then had to smile.

Chapter 5

So, the four of us teleported out of Nowhere Land and was next to a cave.

"So, Para the Plan Maker, what's the plan?"

"Okay, so what Noah was saying is that if America and Europe get the evil crown before us, we can't knock the crown of their head like we did with Blake."

"Why's that?"

"Long story, but, anyway, Noah said we need to talk to the creator of the crown."

"Who's evil enough to create a crown like that?! That crown tortured brother!" Aisling cried.

"I think I know who." Para then gave a smirk towards Blake as he said

"No! No, we are NOT talking to her!"

"Blake, it's our only choice. Either the world ends or we talk to her."

"Fine." Blake mumbled with a pout. We then started walking into the cave. Don't worry about light, Para, Blake, and Aisling's eyes were like flashlights. I really wish I had superpowers like them. Anyway, we walked until we found a white door. We opened the door and explored the room that it led to. There was a little fire pit, a bookcase, a chair...twas like a fancy living room. We started exploring the room until we heard Aisling scream. We ran towards her scream and saw a monster...or a very ugly human.

The creature then reached for it's head and took off it's head;no wait...it's a mask. Behind the mask was a girl with short black hair, sparkly blue eyes, and had a diamond necklace.

"Blake! You're free from Herobrine!"

"Hi Aya." Blake mumbled.

"Oh, sorry to scare you guys! I just don't like introducers."

"You never like anyone getting in your way, and when they do, you do terrible things to them!"

"Just because you met my father, you started hating me! What's the deal!? I am nothing like my father!"

"Okay, can you please explain to me how you know, um, Aya. This is really confusing." I interrupted.

"Yeah, and then you replaced me with a confused girl who really gets you!" Aya cried at Blake.

"Okay, Aya, shut up. Para, Aisling, and Rosemary, listen to the story. Like I said, I wanted to find a girl I could live my life with. I eventually found Aya. Very beautiful, very kind and caring. So, she was my girlfriend for awhile-"

"And then you met my father who only killed one person in front of you!"

"Father like daughter! That's how I knew you were evil! You were just lying to me!"

"Okay, how did Blake find the crown? Who told him it was in the cave?" I interrupted again.

"After Blake broke up with me, I wanted him to be evil so he could see that evil isn't bad. So, with the help of my father, we created the evil crown. I knew I couldn't give it to Blake because he would run away or something. So, I left it in a cave, dressed up like an old woman, told him the fairest in the land lived in that cave and my plan worked. Blake became evil as my father. In fact, he killed more people than my father. So, since my plan was a success, I went to Blake, or Herobrine, tried to be his girlfriend again and...failed. He became so evil that he would destroy anyone in his path;even if they're evil. I then lived in this cave so Herobrine couldn't find and kill me. I regret making that crown. I'm so sorry, Blake. It was a dumb idea o try to get you back like that."

"I don't accept your apologies, but I'm going to be friendly to you because the world is at stake."

"Yeah, sad story, so, if someone evil puts the crown on, how does one get the crown of?." Para said.

"...I think I remember my father saying the solution to that. He said 'the one that gives life' can save the day, but I don't know what that means."

"I think I do." Para said, looking at me,

"Did Noah say anything about a gift that you have, Rosemary?"

"Yeah."

"Noah...you'll get your reward after the world's saved. Definatly."

"What?"

"Rosemary, you have a gift to give life. You got me and Aisling out of stone, you were able to knock Herobrine's crown off, and you were able to save Louis! You're the one that gives life! You're the only one who can knock that crown off, and we'll be by your side." Everyone smiled at me, even Aya. They smiled as if they had all their hope going to me. I smiled back and said

"Whatever it takes to save the world." Everyone cheered for a bit and Aya said she would help us…after she changes out of the monster costume, of course. So, the four of us headed towards the blimp while we waited for Aya to get out of the monster costume. When she came back, she was wearing a beautiful, old, German dress.

"I didn't know you were German."

"I didn't know people even knew where Germany even is because they're slaves."

"Well, I come from the plantation of Europe, that's why I know all about the countries. I even know the languages."

"Viel Gluck retten die Welt! Blake fand ein gutes Madchen."

"Was? Was ist mit Blake?"

"Okay, can you guys tell me what's up? You're always saying my name and it's bothering me." Blake interrupted.

"It's a secret." Aya said while secretly winking at me. After that talk, I went to Para and said

"Have a plan on how to get in Herobrine's castle and stop mummy and ?"

"Yeah...I think so. Alright, Aisling, Aya, and I will sneak inside and spy on security;just making sure they don't catch you. You and Blake will go down in the sewers and get in on the main floor because Rosemary, you don't have sneaking power."

"What about Aya? She has sneaking power?!"

"When Blake and I used to date, he gave me the power of sneaking for my birthday. I still use the power today."

"How do you get sneaking power?"

"Long story how, but if we survive, you might get some sneaking power." Blake said while smiling. So, off we flew to Herobrine's castle. Once we got there, guards were everywhere. I even saw some guards that I knew because they're from Europe. Anyway, we hid the blimp as Aya, Aisling, and Para snuck into the castle. As for Blake and I, we went down in the sewer. At first, Blake was concerned that I didn't want to get dirty, but I said

"Are you kidding?! I wanted to throw mud balls at people when I was ten! This is a dream come true!" I know it's gross, but being clean for sixteen years gets boring. Anyway, Blake's eyes turned to flashlights, but twas hard to see anything unless you were right next to Blake. That's why I sort of grabbed his arm so I wouldn't split apart from him into the darkness. There was a long silence until I looked at Blake's face. His face was yellow.

"Um, your face is yellow. Is that normal, or is that the light?"

"Must be the light. Definitely the light." I still felt concerned for Blake. I don't think his face is supposed to be yellow. Maybe he's scared? Or worried? Maybe like Para, he's...blushing. Is he really blushing? Well, I guess any guy would blush if a girl was hanging on their arm. So, I let go(but still stayed close to him)and said

"Sorry I made your face turn yellow."

"*sigh*Rosemary, I need to tell you something. Legend said that the only one who could knock off Herobrine's crown was the one he loved."

"So Herobrine loved me? I guess that's why Para made me live with him for a week."

"Well, yeah, Herobrine loves you, but…"

"You're part of Herobrine." Blake gave a little nod as I see what's going on here. Blake loves me. I didn't know what to say...so I kissed him on the check. His face was bright yellow. So bright, that you could see everything in the sewer. But, after that, we never said a word to each other until we got to the end. There was a ladder leading to a hatch, so Blake went up and made sure there were no guards. Then, we both were on the main floor of Herobrine's castle. The inside of the castle still looks really evil. Blake and I started running around the castle, trying to find the crown and/or mummy and . Eventually, we saw Geoffrey, Alexander, and Charles. They were just whispering to each other. Blake then started sneaking past them, but Charles turned around and zapped him with this little device. Blake was shocked with so much electricity, that he passed out.

"Ooh! We got a volunteer to be cyberman! That must mean there are more volunteers in the castle. Brothers, find them!" Geoffrey and Alexander started running away as Charles was going to take him to be a cyberman. Well, I'm not letting these freaks take another friend and turn them into a robot! So, I showed myself before Charles and said

"Charles, please stop. If you keep turning humans into cybermen, then the human race will never exist. Eventually, the cybermen will take over and you'll be a cyberman yourself. Is that what you want?!"

"You and your imagination." A voice said. Suddenly, mummy, , and some cybermen were around Charles and Blake.

"Mummy, you can't trust and her family! What would daddy say?! He wouldn't want this!"

"Rosemary, it's true that your father hated slavery, but this is something different."

"No it's not! You treat a cyberman like a regular slave! It's the same! Now, give my friend, herobrine's crown, and the world back!" gave a smirk as she immediately put on Herobrine's crown. She started to change until she looked like a Sauron. I was a bit scared at first, but suddenly, Para, Aisling, and Aya were behind me, ready to fight. When this is over, I can't wait to get sneaking power! Anyway, Aisling run up to the cybermen as a wolf and try to bite their arms and legs off, Aya fights Charles, and Para fights so I can try to get the crown off. And I was happy to hear mummy cheering for me in the background. She finally came to her senses. Anyway, I sneak behind and was about to knock off her crown, but shot one of her powers at mummy.

"Mummy!" I cried. I ran up to her as Para yelled

"Rosemary, I know what it's like to lose your mom, but you need to get the crown off !" But, I wasn't listening. I ran to mummy. She looked very weak. Weak as daddy when he was ill. Tears were running down my face as I said

"Don't leave me, mummy." Mummy gave a weak smile and said

"You're as brave as your father." Mummy slowly closed her eyes and I couldn't stop crying. Losing your mummy is the worst feeling ever. I didn't even notice Aya and Aisling was passed out on the ground. They failed their fight, but Para was still at it. Even if she had this giant scar on her face. But, right when I looked up and noticed everybody, hit Para and she yell like a domino.

"Para!" I yell and suddenly...everything becomes black.

Chapter 6

I wake and this time, everything is black...but there's white sparkles everywhere. Is this outer space? How'd I get here?! Luckily, my answer was right in front of me. Noah.

"I hope you're happy. All of humanity is destroyed again. They were all turned into cyberman. Slaves. This will go on for another fifty years! You just destroyed Earth for fifty years! All your friends are gone! Aya, Aisling, Blake...Para." A tear(that was actually a normal tear)ran down Noah's face.

"You mean...I failed? Then why did you save me?"

"I didn't save you. This is a courtroom. It's for what you have done!" Suddenly, humans, animals, and aliens were all around me. Twas like a courtroom, but the creatures are all weird. Although, I saw the Doctor and in the audience. Everyone else was weird. One guy had spiky black hair, huge black eyes, and his thumb was in his mouth. Another was a small robot that was blue and white and had a big circle...I think that's his eye. One was tall and had a pointy, grey hat with long grey hair and beard, there was another guy next to him who looked just like him, but his beard was longer and he wore small glasses. There was a man that was tan with impossible hair, one man had huge elf ears, a straight face, and wore a blue shirt, and the weirdest one out of them all was a cat that wore a fancy outfit, a top hat, and a black cane.

"What is this? Noah, are you suing me?"

"No. We're just talking about your punishment."

"But, all these men and creatures...is this a club?"

"Correct you are, Rose. This is S.A.R.A. . ." The Doctor said.

"Oh. So you guys must be a club of the universe. Protecting it."

"We've seen it all. Kira, evil dragon, weird cat king, man with power, more like men with power, cruel rich man, haters, Daleks, anything you can think of." The man with elf ears said, still with a straight face.

"But, this was just a mistake. Can't I just go back in time and knock 's crown off?"

"No. Too dangerous." The Doctor said.

"No it's not. Europe has 83% of getting everything back to normal if she travels back in time." The guy with his thumb in his mouth said. Suddenly, there was a giant argument between everyone in the room until

"SILENCE!" The fancy cat yelled. He can speak english too!

"Let's hear from the boss." A screen suddenly appeared and we saw...a teacher...who was yelling at us.

"This is not preschool, ! This is middle school!" The teacher turned back to the board as we were suddenly looking at a piece of paper with a whole bunch of notes on it. In fact, my name was on there. Same with Para, Blake, Louis, everyone! Everything that's happened so far is written on that piece of paper.

"Who is the boss?" I ask.

"Her name is Sara, like our club name. Did you know, we're just imagination. Created by a middle school student." Noah said.

"But that's not possible. My life can't be made up by a girl."

"Whenever someone creates something with all their heart, then that creation is given a soul." The fancy cat said. I still can't believe my whole life is just creative imagination. I then looked up again at the screen and saw writing. Sara's writing on the paper! It said

'Even though the group didn't believe in Rosemary at first, they decided she goes back in time and re-do things over again. This time, Rosemary will knock the crown off instead of running to her mummy.'

Everyone then looked at me as the screen went away.

"Well, I guess we're off, Rose." The Doctor said. I...I guess I better do what the paper says. Otherwise, Earth will be ruined. So, I say goodbye to everyone, including Noah, as The Doctor shows me a blue box that's way bigger on the inside.

"Well, are you going to go outside and be weirded out that it looks small on the outside, but big on the inside?"

"No. This is weird, but I would rather save my friends." The Doctor smiled as he pushed and pulled buttons, gadgets, and levers as nothing happened but a weird noise. Once the weird noise was gone, The Doctor gave a kiss on my cheek and said

"Good luck, Rose." I went out the blue box and saw Aya, Aisling, and Para fighting.

"You're alive :D!" Para then turned towards me and said

"Rosemary, what are you doing?! Knock the crown off now!" So, I snuck behind and I was about to knock the crown off, but I saw mummy hit. I didn't run to her, though. I knocked the crown off her head. turned to her regular self as I grabbed the crown and wrapped it up in a piece of cloth so no one will be tempted to put it on. I then looked around and saw Aya punch charles in the gut, so he failed. All the cybermen were destroyed with a smiling Aisling on top of them, and Para handcuffed .

"We won!" I cried as I celebrated a little.

"We didn't celebrated just yet. That crown needs to be destroyed. Aya, how do you destroy the crown?" Aya grabbed one of Para's swords as she slashed the crown until it was in tiny pieces.

"Check the crown." Aya said as I got rid of the cloth. Pieces of the crown was there, but the pieces were dark, not light. Like, all the power was destroyed. Para then said

"We won!" And that's when Aya, Aisling, Para, and I were all hugging, bouncing around, celebrating that evil is gone for now.

Epilogue

We burned the crown pieces that night. I'm so happy! The plantations are destroyed and everyone is equal. We started building houses for everyone around Earth with neighborhoods, grocery stores, jails and more. Speaking of jails, and her three sons were thrown in jail...literally. They'll be in there for a long time. As for the cybermans, they're like any other human. We can't change them back into humans, but we can give them their feelings and lives back. We did the same thing for Louis. Louis will be a cyberman forever, but he'll always be Louis. Did you know that even with those metal hands, he's really good at video games? I also heard that Louis met another cyberman, or should I say cyberwoman, who he's dating. Even if they're robots, they're cute together. As for Aya, she gave up her ways of evil. She learned her lesson after making Herobrine's crown. So, she built a museum about all of us and how we saved the world. She even built it in Germany, where she's from. I even heard that Aya met a man named Markus who helps her with the museum. They may not be dating, but in my head, they are. As for Aisling, she's just happy her siblings are still alive. She even met S.A.R.A. and guess who was training to be in the club? Brendan, her crush! Apparently, anybody can be in that club, whether dead or alive. So, she's also living happily with Brendan. As for Para, she got out a piece of paper that was given to her by Noah. She let me read it and twas the cutest thing I ever read. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Of course, when Para got the paper, she said 'if we succeed' and we did, so they're together and both happy. As for me, I ended up with Blake and I'm not royalty anymore. I get to live in a small house, like any other living being. Even with both my parents dead, I'm still happy. I was sad at first, but showed up and I said I can visit my parents when I want to at S.A.R.A. I'm also a part of S.A.R.A. and I know everyone's name now. And you know what? Once a week, I have happy dreams of a girl my age with green hair, pink eyes, blue hands and feet, and adventurer clothes. And I smile every night I see her dancing in my dreams.

The End


End file.
